Kareoke Date
by joellen818
Summary: Average slow day at Torchwood, only where is Ianto and Jack? ON A DATE!


Just another typical day at Torchwood. Well, what passes for typical in a not-so-secret organization, that polices the rift between time and space in Cardiff. Tosh and Owen are fighting over some nonsensical artifact, one saying it was a medical device, (Owen), and one saying it was some kind of computer, (Tosh).

Gwen is grumbling to herself, typing away at her computer. There are bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

'_I can't believe that twit locked me out of my own flat,'_ she thought.

Rhys had locked her out the night before after her fourth consecutive night coming home late from work. He had told her that morning that if she couldn't be bothered to come home at a half-decent hour, then to not come home at all.

'_I never thought he would actually do it'_

"Hey Ianto," called Gwen, "fancy making a girl come coffee before she keels over? That couch isn't as comfortable as it looks."

The couch in question was a sort of off-brown thing that sat under the Torchwood sign on the wall. When she received no answer Gwen finally tore her eyes from her screen to see that neither Ianto or Jack were anywhere insight.

"Oi, Mr. and Mrs. Harper, anyone seen the lover boys lately?"

Owen and Tosh both glared at Gwen.

"Don't look at me like that. If you two didn't fight like a bloody married couple all the time I wouldn't call you on it. Now answer my question where are those two?"

Tosh smiled a little and answered, "Jack finally asked Ianto out on a date."

Owen snorted turning to his other work and said, "If you can consider Karaoke a date."

Gwen and Tosh proceeded to tell Owen off, telling him that singing was very romantic and that nothing beats singing to a loved one and having them sing to you.

Meanwhile…

"Up next we have Captain Jack Harkness singing the american country song "Forever and Ever, Amen" by Randy Travis

Jack walked up to the stage his jacket off, sleeves rolled up, top two buttons of his shirt undone, and said into the microphone, "This is for you Yan." The music started and the lights dimmed.

Ianto sat at their table his small smile playing on his lips, as Jack began to croon;

"_You may think that I'm talkin' foolish  
>You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free<br>You may wonder how, I can promise you now  
>This love that I feel for you always will be<em>

_But you're not just time that I'm killin'  
>I'm no longer one of those guys<br>As sure as I live, this love that I give  
>Is gonna be yours until the day that I die<em>

_Oh, baby! I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, Amen!  
>As long as old men sit n' talk about the weather<br>As long as old women sit n' talk about old men  
>If you wonder how long I'll be faithful<br>I'll be happy to tell you again  
>I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!<em>" 

Ianto took a handkerchief out of his suit pocket, red naturally, and dabbed his eyes. His smile lighting up his face.

"_They say that time takes it's toll on a body  
>Makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray<br>But, honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair  
>And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway<em>"

Jack winked at Ianto and they both chuckled lightly.

"_They say time can play tricks on a memory  
>Make people forget things they knew<br>Well, it's easy to see, it's happenin' to me  
>I've already forgotten everyone but you<em>" 

Again they chuckled at Jacks change of the lyrics, both thought of Jack's well known "adventures" in his past.

"_Oh, darlin'! I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, Amen!  
>As long as old men sit n' talk about the weather<br>As long as old women sit n' talk about old men  
>If you wonder how long I'll be faithful<br>Well, just listen to how this song ends  
>I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!"<em>

Jack motioned for Ianto to come to the stage, wide eyed Ianto slowly stood and walked to the side of the stage, Jack walked toward him as he sang the last verse.

"_I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever  
>Forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!<em>"

Before Ianto could begin to wonder why Jack had motioned him to the stage, Jack swooped down and kissed him with all the passion and love he could muster. A few moments later Jack released Ianto's lips and moved his own to Ianto's neck just below his ear his kissed him making Ianto shiver before whispering, "Your turn, lover."

Ianto, still dazed from the kiss hadn't registered what Jack had said, "Wait a minute, what-"

Before he could finish his question a microphone was pushed into his hand and he watched Jack retreat to their table laughing.

Ianto gulped but went to the microphone stand and said nervously, " Hi, I'm Ianto Jones. It appears I have been ambushed tonight." He blushed and laughed while the audience chuckled with him. "But that's ok," he went on, "Jack, I'll get you back for this, I know where you sleep and I'm the one who makes your coffee."

The audience this time busted out in hysterics at the look on Jack's face when he realized that his shy little Ianto had just called him out. But having no shame Jack called out, "Of course you know where I sleep you sleep beside me, and you wouldn't switch your boyfriend to decaf would you," he pleadingly questioned.

Ianto shook his head and laughed, "Who can fight with that voice," he asked the audience. "Well let's get on with it then, I suppose I will sing "_But I do, love you_" by Leanne Rimes."

Jack smiled as the music started and Ianto began;

_I don't like to be alone in the night  
>And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right<em>

Memories ran through Jack's head, Ianto teaching Owen to make coffee after his miraculous return, and arguing that no, a cappuccino and an espresso were not the same thing.

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe  
>But I do love you, but I do love you<em>

Jack stilled at the word love, but when he saw the raw emotions shining in Ianto's eyes he smiled and relaxed and mouthed, "I love you too." Ianto smiled and continued.

_I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
>And I don't like when nothing's going my way<br>And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
>But I do love you, but I do love you<br>Love everything about the way you're loving me  
>The way you lay your head<br>Upon my shoulder when you sleep_

Both smiled at the memory of waking up together that morning in the hub.

_And I love to kiss you in the rain  
>I love everything you do, oh I do<em>

Jack made a note to find out when the next rain was due.

_I don't like to turn the radio on  
>Just to find I missed my favorite song<br>And I don't like to be the last with the news  
>But I do love you, but I do love you<br>Love everything about the way you're loving me  
>The way you lay your head<br>Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
>And I love to kiss you in the rain<br>I love everything you do, oh I do_

Sensing the end of the song Jack made his way to the stage.

_And I don't like to be alone in the night  
>And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right<br>And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
>But I do love you but I do love you<br>But I do love you but I do love you_

Jack pulled Ianto from the stage and again kissed him senseless. When they pulled apart Jack whispered, "Back to the hub?"

"Yes," breathed Ianto.

They rushed out of the room and couldn't get back to Torchwood quick enough. When they finally arrived they were glad to see that everyone else had gone home. Ianto rushed to his computer to send a e-mail telling everyone to stay home the next day, if asked later what he had said he wouldn't know, Jack was very distracting.


End file.
